


I don't like titles.

by DieFuhrerIstTot45



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, TARDISes - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieFuhrerIstTot45/pseuds/DieFuhrerIstTot45
Summary: This is a fic about my own character, The Explorer, and her TARDIS, Larry. This fic takes place before she meets her future friend and Husband Fitz Kreiner, but Fitz Kreiner from an alternate universe. Also there are swear words so, be careful.





	I don't like titles.

Once upon a time, there was a rude TARDIS, named Larry, there was also a soldier, named The Explorer, little did either of them know, they were about to go on crazy adventures full of Sontarans, Demonic red grass, evil family members, and a lot of regenerations; Running down a long hall from Daleks was an older man, on Earth he would've looked about 55-60 years old. He was surprisingly fast for his age, but little did those Daleks know, he was running to a rude machine who was bigger on the inside, but his ego was even bigger, which at the time, neither did the man, who was actually a Time Lord named The Explorer, he had never used a TARDIS before other than in the academy, he turned the corner and there in all it's glory, was the Doctor's future TARDIS. Next to it, was Larry, The Explorer quickly entered, not before getting shot by a Dalek, however. The Explorer let out a yell and fell to the floor of the TARDIS, closing the door with his foot. Explorer was cursing in German while pulling himself up off the floor. "Damn Daleks are such assholes" Explorer said, sounding very irritated as his hands began to glow. He made a quick decision for his last word "Ah, shit" he said as he began to regenerate. "Ah! Ooo! What accent is- Am I a woman? I-" She'd look down. "Yep, woman, well, this is new". So, a TARDIS, what kind of TARDIS exactly? "I'm a battle TARDIS you shit" The TARDIS said to her "Woah, moody much?" Explorer replied. "No, you just don't know your TARDISes" The TARDIS said in a very rude tone "Well, that's sad, but I'm hungry so, we're gonna go to a special Diner" Explorer said cheerfully, then she fell asleep; After a few hours, like a whole day, she woke up "Right! Diner". They materialized at a Diner, floating in space "I'm gonna head down to the beach before I eat" Explorer said, skipping towards the beach, when she climbed over the hill, she saw a man in a white coat burying another man in black robes "Wh- Alright, I'll go check this out, I suppose" She said, very confused, but little did she know, that was Fitz Kreiner, her future husband.


End file.
